1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a gear mechanism for motor vehicles, in particular to a double clutch gear mechanism with two part gear mechanisms and a double clutch, which transmits torque from the engine optionally to one of the two part gear mechanisms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Double clutch gear mechanisms, which are mainly concerned here, are automatic gear mechanisms which allow a fully automatic gear change without power interruption by means of two part gear mechanisms. The gear mechanism control selects the gears automatically or at the driver's request within the limits of the permitted speed ranges. Torque is transmitted via one of the two clutches which connect the two part gear mechanisms optionally with the engine. When one clutch closes, the other opens.
Such double clutches, in particular dry double clutches, often suffer from noise and vibration problems which mainly occur during creep processes, on start up from standstill, on load change procedures and during gear changes. The main problems here are gear rattle, start-up grab and selection impacts during the gear change.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,683 discloses a clutch in which the two friction disks consist of two support carrier disks arranged parallel to each other, between which a single-stage lining spring system is provided. The disadvantages described above also arise with these clutches.